


Emily Dickinson Poems

by Keolah



Series: Thousand Poems [1]
Category: DICKINSON Emily - Works
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-01-01
Updated: 1997-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keolah/pseuds/Keolah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Emily Dickinson fan poetry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emily Dickinson Poems

**1:**

This is Immortality--  
set in mortal memory--  
my words, my thoughts, my heart, my mind  
my soul will live though I will die.

* * *

**2:**

I am the Labyrinth of the mind  
where Time and Space are lost  
Enter, weary travellers  
Taste the fruit of Life--and Death.

* * *

**3:**

What failings of the Human Heart  
sap our strength, yet give us hope?  
What is this thing we label Love  
but willing chains I will not don?

* * *

**4:**

Hope is a bird that flits away  
when Fear and Pain come near  
and yet returns to sing again--  
it frightens Fear and eases Pain.

* * *

**5:**

Perhaps I've come to realize  
that Immortality--  
a goal I've strived for all my life  
may never come to me

That I be doomed to mortal life  
and death my hands fall limp  
I'll write no more when I will die  
and the end of my writing is my death.

* * *

**13:**

There is a kind of person  
whose words create new life  
retold in Song and Eternity  
I sing of them--I remember them.

We are the True Artists  
who come by our skill naturally  
not the false ways of learning  
of cramming and examming.

* * *

**102:**

A revelation shown to me--  
I need no magic now  
Exult in possibility  
I'm comprehending how--

The Word is power unto me  
all the magic I have  
and likely all the magic I need  
should I choose this path.

* * *

**144:**

To see the Rainbow  
you must turn your back on the sun  
fleeting, separate colors--  
a broken mirror  
whose pieces are soon swept away.

* * *

**154:**

This day of Love, why don't I care?  
Why don't I feel appreciation?  
I cannot see how Love can be  
expressed in a single, fleeting day.

That should it fall--the magnitude  
of Revelation grown  
should nigh destroy all in the world  
and all the world we know.

* * *

**213:**

Speak I of contradiction?  
There is no such thing  
if the Sun shines while it rains  
liken it to other things--

* * *

**214:**

The Truth was there--  
you had but to see  
look for yourself  
and learn to see more--

* * *

**218:**

Relax--I try to relax  
soft and supple and calm  
no tension--yet tension remains  
why--oh why am I tense?

What do I anticipate  
in this darkling hour  
that calls to corners in the night  
coming on the depth of fright  
keep--keep away--I say  
keep away, you shadow of night  
stay back, angel of death  
I'm not what you seek this night  
in the mist of my shadowy breath--

* * *

**220:**

You cannot hope to understand  
what motivates me--drives me on  
you are a stranger to my Heart  
you have not tread the same Paths that I have tread  
so how can you see my point of view  
when we arrived at the same location  
from different directions?

* * *

**221:**

The light bends in the water  
refracted and reflected  
silvergold shifting  
as the Truth is twisted  
and shone upon a different angle  
illuminating another region--other facts  
the Truth from an altered angle  
than without the bending water.

* * *

**223:**

A final kiss to Eternity--  
Farewell, you that I loved!  
I never knew how it could be--  
Fleeting is Forever--

* * *

**227:**

The Sky is ripped by light and dark  
a flash of falling flame  
that tumbles to the mountain stark  
and strikes--that stone from Space.

Shooting Star--they label this  
and wish upon its trail  
whose fiery light ignites the Wind  
as down to Earth it wails.

* * *

**237:**

Chaos and confusion  
we don't know the Event  
shouting and yelling--  
the writhing crowd  
whose single order  
is Individuality.

* * *

**316:**

My words cannot be adequate  
for my predecessor's words  
surpassed my own in accuracy.

I live in her soaring legacy  
and dare to surpass her might  
for I know that it can be done  
as anything can.


End file.
